harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Encyclopaedia of Potterworld
Rewrite "Rowling plans to write an encyclopedia of Harry Potter's wizarding world consisting of various unpublished material and notes. Any profits from such a book would be given to charity. During a news conference at Hollywood's Kodak Theatre in 2007, Rowling, when asked how the encyclopaedia was coming along, said, "It's not coming along, and I haven't started writing it. I never said it was the next thing I'd do." At the end of 2007, Rowling said that the encyclopaedia could take up to ten years to complete, stating "There is no point in doing it unless it is amazing. The last thing I want to do is to rush something out". Rowling confirmed on 13 April 2012, following the release of her new personal website, that she had started work on the project and would donate all royalties to charity as planned previously. -Wikipedia.com - "J.K. Rowling" (see http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/J.K._Rowling#Subsequent_writing) Because of this quote, I believe that we should change the article. However' I'd hate to argue with the people running this madhouse (because OF COURSE, heaven forbid I did that! *mock faints in horror*) Seriously, could someone please comment with their opinion? If nobody responds in a month, I'm changing it. Hopefully some course of action will have been taken before then. Hunnie Bunn 23:01, April 18, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, this page does need a rewrite, if nothing else to convert the Behind the scenes points into prose in the main article section. I'm not 100% sure what exactly you have in mind, but by all means be bold and make changes that you see fit. Until then, I'll tack on a cleanup tag. -- 1337star (Drop me a line!) 23:14, April 18, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry I was being so harsh when I wrote that. I have edited this page to the best of my ability, so hopefully you'll all like it. Thanks Hunnie Bunn 20:09, April 20, 2012 (UTC) May 2012 What about the Harry Potter Encyclopaedia? Rowling: "I have been enjoying sharing information about Harry’s world on Pottermore for free, and don’t have any firm plans to publish it in book form".http://www.jkrowling.com/en_GB/#/about-jk-rowling/faqs-and-rumours GuyB1 • Talk 10:54, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Confirmed Confirmed that she is going through with it. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 22:46, July 25, 2012 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi :I don't know how you dredged that up, but that's from April, before she announced that she had changed her mind. ProfessorTofty (talk) 00:33, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Deletion I wondered... it ''appears ''as though this has been cancelled (at least, that's what the article and the quote for its potential cancellation makes it seem like). If it's been cancelled, shouldn't we delete it? Hunnie Bunn (talk) 21:43, September 20, 2012 (UTC) :No, it still was a planned project by Rowling that was discussed in quite some detail. The only way I could see this being deleted is if Rowling specifically says this was replaced by Pottermore, in which case this would probably redirect there. But, right now, her stance seems to be that this was cancelled because Pottermore was a better way to get out that information, not that Pottermore has replaced it. Other wikis have pages on material that gets cancelled (see, for instance, this whole category of them on Wookieepedia). -- 1337star (Drop me a line!) 21:53, September 20, 2012 (UTC)